Conventional RF connectors often handle cables transmitting data at frequencies up to 11 GHz. For example, type N, TNC, QN, 7/16 connectors are used in the telecommunications industry particularly because of their ability to handle higher powers required for signal transmission in wireless telecommunications systems. In particular, type N, TNC, QN, 7/16 connectors are often used in base stations for cellular telephones for connections with power amplifiers and transceivers, among other things.
Type N, TNC, QN, 7/16 connectors are configured to mate easily. To comply with interface standards (such as IEC, CECC, DIN or “QLF®” standards), the connectors are required to have certain specified dimensions. It is often uncertain whether the interface of switching connectors meets the type N, TNC, QN, or 7/16 standard unless it is engaged with it mating connector. Accordingly, there is a need for an RF connector that meets industry standards, such as the type N, TNC, QN, or 7/16 standards, without having to mate the RF connector with its mating connector.